Untitled
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: oneshot! Songfic! the song untitled by simple! Inuyasha and Kagome get in a car accident going to their 5th anniversary. Inuyasha seems to be ok but what of Kagome?


_UNTITLED_

**Ok yall this is my 3rd story!! Sooo please tell me what you all think!!!!! R&R!!! this is a songfic!! One shot!!!**

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_  
_And I can't make it go away I open my eyes  
_

Inuyasha woke up in a hospital bed, tons of wires were attached to him he wanted to remember how he got there until that frightful image came into his head.

_Flash back-_

_It was a cold and rainy night. I just got out of work and I picked up my girlfriend to go out to eat. It was our anniversary._

"_Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked._

"_I'm gonna take you some where special Kagome to the place where we first met."_

"_Huh?" Kagome was in shock the place were they first it was expensive. "But Inuyasha you don't have to take m there. It's our 5th anniversary. You don't have to go all out." _

"_No Kagome I want to go here I know it's expensive, but…..lets just go there."_

_Kagome new something was up but it was their time so she didn't want to ruin it for them._

_Inuyasha new not to drive fast and he didn't. The car a cross the street and the car on the right side of the street was the problem._

_It was a green light so Inuyasha got to go, but since he was gonna make a left turn he had to wait, Right when it was his turn…..BAM! CRASH!_

"_INUYASHA!!!!!"_

"_KAGOME!!!"_

_End of flash back._

Inuyasha pulled off all the wires off of him and went to look for Kagome. He went almost up one story. Until……

"Huh? Mr. Takashi?" one of the doctors asked. "What do you think your doing put of bed?"

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Inuyasha looked at him but he couldn't really see him.

"Kag, Kagome……"

Then darkness took over.

_ Everybody's screaming_

_ I try to make a sound but no one hears me _

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

"Mr. Takashi!!' the doctor screamed.

More nurses came to help Inuyasha to his bed and bandage his wound that he got when he hit the floor.

"How are we going to tell him?" one of the nurses asked the doctor.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take him to see her when he wakes up."

_Flash back-_

_Two ambulances came and three police cars showed up as well. There were tons of people standing by screaming and confused._

_Inuyasha was still in the car with his head in the air bag. But Kagome, kagome was on her stomach on the ground at least 10 feet in front of the cars. The car was in terrible shape. The car that hit him was near Kagome while the people in side the car were fine just had a few scratches and some bones broken. The other car that hit the back of them was in the air bag, trying to get out._

_How this happened to Kagome_

_Kagome first hit her head on the counter of the car. (I don't know what it's called!)_

_That loosed up her seatbelt. (The seat belt was already kinda broken.)_

_The third car hit Inuyasha's car in the back that made Kagome fly out the car mirror lading 10 feet in front of the car._

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_End of Flash Back_

It was early the next day when Inuyasha woke up; since he was too tired to get up he called in a nurse.

"O, um Mr. Takashi, do you need something?" The nurse asked. She didn't really think he'd be up so early.

"Kag, Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered. He still needed some air since he stayed in the air bag for so long.

"Well….." the nurse didn't know where to start. "Here you want to see her, then let me help you get on this wheel chair."

Inuyasha had nothing else to do but agree. "The nurse pushed Inuyasha until they got to the 3rd floor. "This is where she lies. Would you like me to help you around the room?"

"No, I'm fine."

Inuyasha rolled around the room looking for Kagome. He saw Kagome's name and looked. It wasn't her. He then looked again for her name he found her but he couldn't believe he's eyes. Kagome laid there with bandages all around her. Also the tons of wires with blood and oxygen. The system that kept her alive was beeping slowly but surely. Inuyasha noticed that and he just wanted to get away from it all.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Kagomes Heart rater beeped faster and faster. Nurses and doctors came rushing thru the door while Inuyasha watched in shock.

"K, Kagome" He whispered.

The doctors tried to get him out of the room but he couldn't, he wanted to stay.

"Just leave him! The girl needs help!!" one of the nurse yelled.

Inuyasha watched in horror they tried to save her, but once the heard that sound he knew she was done for.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

"KAGOME!!!!!!"

I know it's not all that good but I just had to make it once I saw the video!! R&R tell me what you think!!!! It's ok about the flames!!!!! Just not too harsh!!!!


End file.
